


i've got a burning desire

by vladimirnabokovs



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimirnabokovs/pseuds/vladimirnabokovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaus gets a girlfriend in 1786. rebekah burns her house down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a burning desire

**Author's Note:**

> AH IDK I DON'T EVEN SHIP THEM. I'M JUST ENDLESSLY FASCINATED BY THEIR DYNAMICS. i don't know what this is to be honest. slightly angsty and probably terrible as i just wrote it + edited it myself. enjoy regardless!! (hopefully)

klaus gets a girlfriend in 1786.

 

+

 

rebekah burns her house down.

 

+

 

it starts like this. they're living in russia, as rich noblemen (and woman), klaus and elijah and kol and her. they dine with the empress and her family. they wear the richest and thickest furs. rebekah shops lavishly, covers herself head to toe in rubies and diamonds and nothing else and lets her brother slowly take them off her at night by the big marble fireplace, sucking bruises where jewels once lay.

elijah and klaus spend hours commissioning famed oil painters to paint their portraits and hang them in the halls of their massive stone mansion, forever immortalized in swirling colors and brush strokes, forever young, forever beautiful.

kol and klaus like to humor themselves with whores, pretty black haired russian girls that they suck dry in their bedchambers, leave behind stray limbs and bloodied furniture.

 

+

 

they're at a ball on a thursday evening, days and parties blurring together seamlessly. kol is drunk off rich wines, and twirling a pretty brunette around the shiny floors. rebekah stands off to the side, clutching her glass of champagne. the lady whose party they're attending is richer than she knows what to do with, an old widow. she's taken to having her staff place small diamonds in every crystal glass for guests to collect as a little presents. rebekah's been silently watching a mousey looking man in his mid forties, scurrying around the room and stealing all the sparkly stones he can manage.

she nudges klaus next to her, the silk of her gloves rubbing against his arms.

"how can that man _honestly_ think he's being _anywhere near_ discreet."

klaus snorts, and takes a sip of his drink.

"shall we warn him off a life of theft together dear sister? i'm absolutely parched and this whiskey just isn't satisfying me i fear."

it's rebekah's turn to snort out her laughter. she gets a _look_  from one of the ladies on her left, some alexandria twat with a pinched smirk permanently attached to her face. rebekah would feel sorry for her horrendously unfortunate face if she didn't despise her so much.

"no, you go brother. i'm sure there are much better choices left here tonight."

klaus winks, a small smirk tilting up the corners of his mouth, making his distractingly (and falsely) charming dimple appear on his face. he leans in quickly to whisper, "i'll come back for you later, darling. we can share a meal, hm?"

rebekah tries to not let the shivers threatening to run down her body escape. "of course."

 

+

 

he doesn't find her later. she feeds from the neck of a beautiful blonde girl, no older than sixteen, one of the empress' distant cousins with a name she doesn't know or care how to pronounce. she lets the blood drip down her face, pooling in her collarbones, wishing she could feel the heat of it.

she dumps her lifeless body in the grand gardens out back, careless and carefree. niklaus deserted her.

she leaves with both arms linked with her dark haired brothers, her ashy blonde one nowhere in sight.

 

+

 

klaus doesn't return home for a fortnight.

this isn't unusual behavior. niklaus' mood swings run wild and free and sometimes he needs to leave and isolate himself, kill of few dozen useless men and then come in the dark of the night, climbing into her bed, rough hands smoothing down the knobs in her spine and biting kisses into the skin at the back of her neck, muttering small things that sound like apologies or 'i missed you's but never ever are.

 

+

 

this time, he comes home in the morning, birds chirping, sunshine bright and high in the clear sky.

he doesn't come to her room.

he doesn't touch her all day.

he barely even looks in her direction.

 

+

 

"rebekah--"

"-and i mean she was practically dead, anyway she could barely hang on another second, so naturally i fed her my blood because i really truly felt that the torture hadn't lasted long enough-"

"please--"

"-humans are so bloody weak and fragile, you can't even break a few of their limbs before they're passing out, pulse flat. how _annoying_ is that-"

"REBEKAH!"

elijah looks up from his readings. she rolls her eyes so hard she feels the muscles pop.

"what."

elijah smoothes his hands down the front of his clothes, taking a deep breath and seeming to steady himself.

"can you please go bother niklaus with your stories of blood and guts. i'm really rather interested in my book, sister."

rebekah crosses her arms. "he's not bloody here, you imbecile. you really think i would come tell this to you if i didn't have anyone better to tell it to? kol's fucking around with the cook's daughter, of all people, turned her into a right lovely little bloodsucker, but i'm sure he's going to kill her before the sun goes down and nik, _nik,_ is off god knows where. you're so _dull_ elijah, honestly."

when she glances back to his face, he's smiling at her, full blown incredulous grin that makes her lips move upwards on their own accord.

and then they're laughing and he tugs her by the wrists down into his lap, a favorite position of hers from when she was younger and elijah cured her bedtime nightmares with stories and warm hands running down her back.

he kisses the top of her head quickly and smoothes down her bright blonde hair. "what shall we do then? what can i do to convince you that i'm not as dull as you think i am?"

"you're not dull." she mumbles, "actually, no that's a bloody lie. most of the time you are _very_ dull. take me shopping? there are a few new corsets i wanted to buy, and the shops in town are finally getting in the velvet fabrics from paris. russia is _so_ behind on fashion, elijah."

"alright, sister. let's go."

 

+

 

and it's alright honestly.

rebekah doesn't need niklaus around her all the time.

she has two other brothers to entertain her, and a house full of staff to hurry after her beck and call.

she has girlfriends she can pretend to tolerate.

and pretty dresses and jewels and things to fill her time with.

she goes out to taverns deep in st. petersburg, dresses like a common girl, wears her hair down, dances around men until they're panting after her. she leaves them crumpled against alleyway walls, blood dripping slowly, pulses softening down to nothing.

she's _fine._

 

+

 

she's fine until she realizes the reason for her brother's absence.

a girl.

 

+

 

a girl with hazel eyes, and flaming red hair. a girl with freckles and the most luxuriously printed dresses and the largest diamonds. a girl with a button nose and small white teeth and a heart shaped face.

a girl who looks absolutely nothing, _nothing,_ like her.

 

+

 

the worst part is klaus still fucks her.

two months with him coming and going whenever he pleases (not unusual but makes rebekah's stomach stir nonetheless), and he still climbs into her fluffy bed with soft lips and sharp fangs.

the even worst part is she still lets him.

 

+

 

sonja.

her name is sonja.

rebekah vows to tear the heart out of every sonja she ever meets for the rest of her life.

 

+

 

when he brings her to their house, their _home,_ rebekah nearly slices her head clean off.

it's family dinner night, a tradition all four of them scoff and chuckle over, a sort of ironic pathetic joke between them, but something that still happens at least once a month.

there are roasts, pigs, turkeys, ducks and sauces, rich red wines in gold goblets, chandeliers lit with candles that illuminate all the ornate carvings and the finest china that russian rubles can buy.

sonja wears a lavish all black gown, and drapes herself in minx fur. rebekah thinks _whore_ and idly day dreams about yanking her organs out through her long pale throat.

niklaus laughs with her, and for her. his arm curls under the massive wooden table to no doubt run his hands all over her body. rebekah knows that move well. she blushes and preens under the attention. rebekah nearly breaks the table in half with the way she slams her knife into it when nik leans over and feeds sonja from his own plate.

 

+

 

"i thought you were mine." it's dark and she can't see his face and she allows herself this much.

he can't see her face either.

"i don't belong to anyone, love, i'm a free man." their hands lay beside each other, fingers grazing but not touching. she hates him so much she wants to scream.

"you're not a man at all niklaus."

he chuckles.

she doesn't.

she can't.

not when he has a sweet redheaded girlfriend who scent still clings to his body, long after she's rubbed her own against his fiercely, pleading through her movements, showing him what he's missing.

 

+

 

rebekah brings a boy back to their mansion. a blonde boy, with bright green eyes. she lays him out over the plush draped velvet of their sofa, in the parlor, for everyone who could ever want to see.

she kisses him. he tastes like lemon. she's prefers blood.

she wants to have sex with him, wants to have him moving inside her, hot and thick, but she _can't_ and she _won't_.

so instead she sinks her fangs into his bicep, slowly slowly slowly pierces the skin so his moans turn into gasps of pure pain. she lives off this, his blood is throbbing through her better than his cock ever would.

when she gets to his neck, and he's nearly screaming out from the pain, niklaus is above her watching, his eyes on fire.

"let me help you, darling."

she just sucks harder.

but he's there suddenly, beside her, around her and the sweet smell of sonja is in his hair and on his clothes. she hates him she hates him she hates him.

she bites through, the drinking is over, she rips though muscle, skin, until the boys throat pours open and bleeds everywhere.

she's so turned on she can barely think. klaus, ever greedy, ever hungry licks up the blood, fangs loud and protruding on his face.

they roll to the floor in a battle of limbs, fighting for dominance.

that night, klaus let's rebekah win.

she rides him, covered in blood, the dead boy's and her own and nik's, because they like to bite each other, to leave marks no matter how fleeting they may be.

 

+

 

sonja's house goes up in flames marvelously. from where she stands in the woods rebekah can hear her perfect shrill screams.

 

+

 

"you're _mine_."

this time she says it with conviction, with purpose, without a hint of uncertainty or fear.

"i'm yours."

"always and forever."

"always and forever."

 


End file.
